


The Drama Teacher and The Jock (Chyan)

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: 8 year difference, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, Bottom Chad, Chad is crushing harder than a 12-year old girl, Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, M/M, Ryan is a smooth mofo, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Ryan, Troy is oblivious, Underage Sex, drama teacher ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Chyan Smut!!!Anyway, Ryan is Chad's drama teacher and Chad doesn't want to be suspended from the big game. What is he willing to do?Or, Ryan is a 26 year old drama teacher and Chad is 18 and has a secret crush on his teacher, or so he thinks.....





	The Drama Teacher and The Jock (Chyan)

I sat in my sixth period drama class trying to completing my assignment, but for me it was hard seeing as I was oogling my drama teacher, Mr. Evans. The man was a God!!

His short blonde hair, his deep blue eyes, his firm pec's, and don't get me started on his ass. The way his pants hugged him, giving everything the perfect shape.

You probably wonder why I'm going on about a guy, well if its not obvious I'm gay or at least bisexual. Well back to the matter at hand, I'm Chad Davinforth and I'm the co captain of my school's basketball team and I'm a senior. Me and my best friend Troy Bolton are not only basketball players, but we are also active members in school musicals.

Troy only joined cause of his girlfriend Gabrielle, while I joined cause of the arts......OK that was a lie I joined because to the teacher. Sue me, He's just so-

"Mr. Davinforth"

I was pulled from my thoughts when someone called me. It was him, I knew it was. He was the only person who wouldn't use my name. I looked to the front of the class and looked at Mr. Evans.

"Hmm?"

"Mr. Davinforth, I would like to have a word with you after class, please", Mr. Evans asked not looking up from his paper work. I groaned like this was the worst thing ever imagined, but on the inside I was excited to be closer to him.

"Yes, sir",

I continued to do the "assignment" for the last twenty minutes of class before the bell rang signaling the end class.

I threw my bag over my shoulder and looked over to my best friend,"See you after school, bro". Troy nodded at me and gave me a fist bumped.

"Yeah, after Mr. Evans chews your ass", I went wide eyed for a second. I never told him I was gay, how did he know? Then I realized he was kidding.

I rolled my eyes at him and he started walking off,"See you later, Mr. E!", he waved to Mr. Evans who was still grading papers.  
"Get going, Mr. Bolton", he scolded not even looking up.  
Then I was left in the class, alone with him!! My brain was already going into overdrive already.

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I'M ALONE WITH HIM! OMG! OMG! OMG!

I took a deep breath and walked over to his desk. He didn't even acknowledge me. He still sat there looking at those papers,I was getting a little jealous. I mean, trees are getting more attention than me!!

"AHEEM", I cleared my throat holding onto my backpack straps tight. That seemed to get his attention and he looked up to me with that million dollar smile and I literally started melting.

He stacked up the papers and moved over to the side of his desk and leaned back in his desk crossing his arms with a serious look on his face.

"Mr. Davinforth Your grades have dropped drastically, I notice you didn't turn in you dialogue essay which was due last week", he explained bluntly with a cold stare.

I licked my lips, I couldn't tell him I didn't do it because I knew he'd wanna talk to me after class. He probably wouldn't expect me to be that smart,"Well I've been a little busy lately I thought one dropped grade wouldn't hurt", I lied hoping my features didn't play against me. I'm a horrible liar.

I guess Mr. Evans didn't buy it because his raised his eyebrow at me,"Well that wouldn't have been a problem, but that essay was 40% of your class evaluation"

I nodded, but I knew where this was going,"I understand"  
He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his gold hair. God he looked so sexy. "Well I'm sorry but I have no choice but to drop your grade to a D. That means it'll suspend you from the basketball team", my eyes practically popped out of my head. This can't be happening! And we have the championship game soon!!

"I can't! I'll be benched and I won't be able to play in the big game!!", I exclaimed slamming my hands down on his desk making him jolt abit. I didn't mean to act crazy, but this was very important to me. With this being my final year I was so close to becoming our teams MVP!

"Is there anything I can do? I need to play!", I knew I sounded desperate, but this was a bit of a shock. Even knowing I brought this on myself. Everything was suddenly very quiet and I didn't like that one bit.

Mr. Evans walked around his desk over to me,"Well you could make up the assignment now", he stopped behind me and I felt his breath down my neck making me shudder,"Maybe some kinda of oral exam?

I'm not exactly an A+ student, but I think he meant something more than an oral "exam". And our current predicament was awkward enough."Maybe, I could help you....",he whispered putting his hand low on my waist making an "Oh" leave my lips.

"I've seen the way you look at me", his breath teasing the back of my neck,"Sneaking in looks when you think I'm not looking", I felt his semi hard on brush against my ass and I shivered.

"Wha- w- what are you d- doing, Mr. Evans?", I asked in a nervous voice. This can't be really happening. I felt the need to pinch myself to see if this was a dream.  
_______

Still locked in our kiss he blindly pushed everything off his desk leaned me against it. I was surprised at how strong he was. I felt his hand run up under my shirt, making me shiver as he pulled the fabric over my head.

"So beautiful", he said pulling away looking at my chest.

That only made me blush as I wrapped my arms around myself only for him to pull them away. "Don't", I looked into his sea foam eyes before they reached out to roam over my body. Its not like my body is embarrassing or anything, no far from it. I mean I'm usually a carefree jokster jock, but for some reason Mr. Evans makes me feel all shy and nervous like a little school girl.

Next, he began to fumble with zipper of my pants. When he got my zipper down, he looked my in the eyes before tugging my remaining clothes all at once. I gasped at the action. There I stood with my pants and underwear pooling around my ankles, while he was still completely dressed.

Mr. Evans bit his lip with a small chuckle," Aw, look at my beautiful boy", I hung my head to hide my burning cheeks. Only he could make me feel like this and it's- I shuddered as his long fingers dug into my ass cheek. I took deep breathes to try and calm my erratic heartbeat only to feel that familiar heat on my neck, as he spoke with a husky voice.

"Turn around for me, baby"

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded, shuffling in a small circle. I stood right in front of him and slowly looked up, my eyes stopping on his lips, an it suddenly became hard to breath again. Ryan had his hand on my back, pressing me forward onto the mahogany desk. He stepped back and moved besides me undoing his tie, next was his pink button up that he just threw to the floor. I cringe inwardly, it looked expensive. I just stared at his bare chest, his pale chiseled pecks. I pressed my forehead to the cool wood, hoping to relieve some of the heat flowing through my body. In the background I could hear Gucci leather shoes skid across the floor and the rustling of pants and a belt hitting the floor. When i finally turned my neck, Mr. Evans stood there in a pair of blue boxer briefs moving back again and my heart beat quickened.

"Do you need prep?", he asked pulling down his boxers and my eyes almost popped out of my head! I knew I was big, but he was...HUGE! I was looking at a big thick cock. Just staring at it made my mouth dry.

I shook my head,"N- no, sir", I was a virgin, but I wanted him right then and there. How bad could it be? I felt him line the head of his cock with my entrance and I let out an involuntary shudder. Mr. Evans leaned down to me smiling and captured my lips,"Please, call me Ryan", this made my heart flip and he put his hand on the side of my head preparing for what was coming.

I could feel him ease inside me and the burning stretch was horrible! "It.... hurts.... so f- fucking... much", I grunted feeling tears prickle behind my eyes as I tried to take calming breaths, trying to get used to the invasion, clenching and unclenching around him. I really wish I took him up on the offer of prep. He was just so fucking big!!

Ryan started sucking on my neck trying to take my mind off the pain, his teeth stuck to my neck. A groan escaping my lips as he found a sensitive spot on my collarbone. I hissed as he continued to push himself deeper inside me until I felt that he had bottomed out and I let out a breath that I forgot I was holding.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes panting deeply.  
"Your so fucking hot.... and tight", he breathed sucking on my earlobe,"just relax and take deep breaths". I followed his orders and took long deep breathes. Ryan started moving his hips in little circles trying to ease some of the pain.

I started to moan, getting louder they more he rocked his hips. Clamping my hand over my mouth, I closed my eyes head falling back as muffled whimpers left my lips while he moved.

Suddenly his steady movement came to a halt. I could still feel him inside me. I looked up at him in confusion still breathing deeply, "W- what... why did you s- stop?". He just chuckled and pressed his lips back onto mine. I didn't try to protest instead parting my lips allowing his tongue to violate my mouth.

I felt him grab my hips and pushed me up farther on his desk and crawled on top of me. I was a little worried the desk would break under the weight of both us, but that went out the window when Ryan pulled his cock halfway out only to slam it back into me HARD. I bite down on my lip, looking up at him,"I just wanted to make it a little more comfortable", he flashed me another smile rolling his hips. He continued his movement for a bit until he broke out in a rush and thrusted into me with a steady rhythm.

"Fuck! Ryan!", I whimpered as he continued each thrust harder than the last. I tried to quiet down my moans, but they just got louder. Ryan put his hand over my mouth,"Sh, gotta keep quiet", I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

He shifted and lifted his hips and thrusted into me again and I felt pleasure shoot throughout my body. I was lost in bliss as he continued. He started kissing up my neck again and I felt his panting on my neck"You like that?".

"I- ugh...", moans were caught in my throat I couldn't manage to make a single sentence. I guess that made him angry because I felt him pull out.

I whined at the loss, but suddenly without warning he thrusted back into me with such force that I gripped the corner of his desk. My knuckles white and my back arched trying to relax around him once again. I winced at the dry burning sensation, tears almost falling from my eyes as I took deep shaky breaths.

I felt his hand run through my hair cooing in my ear"Remember, dialogue. Use your words", he scolded massaging my now shaking inner thigh. I nodded violently clenching my fist. It's not like it didn't sting, but it felt kinda.....good?

We were still for too long I pushed back on him wiggling my hips.

"D- dammit.....move!", I demanded looking through my lashes to see him smirking. "All you had to do was ask", he braced my shoulders and continued his previous thrusting at a slow rate. He was still toying with me and I couldn't take it any more and I bucked my hips back into him again this time harder aiming for that sweet spot.

Ryan didn't look so pleased and I got a little scared....in a exciting kinda of way,"I'll give you what want". He slammed into me and continuing this steady strong rhythm. I was positive his was trying to destroy my asshole, but I was to distracted to care, lost in bliss.

"F- fuck!....Yes!", I moaned throwing my head back lost in ecstasy. He was a lot better at muffling his groans burying his face in the crook of my neck. I could feel the heat in my stomach burn and I knew what that meant. Before I could announce my approaching high, I came moaning out Ryan's names as I was engulfed in europhia. His lips found mine as he worked me through my orgasm working in and out of me until he slowed and suddenly I was filled with warmth.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *

I grabbed my boxers and began to get dressed still shocked over what just occurred. I never really expected my first time to be on a desk at school. Nevertheless a teacher. I thought it would be a lot more romantic, but I didn't mind. In the end I got who I wanted and I was content with that. Ryan walked over to me buttoning up his shirt with a goofy grin glued to his face.

I looked at the ground a little embarrassed. I felt a familiar hand on my cheek lifting my head. My eyes locked with his and he smile,"You....",he started and leaned in kissed me slipping his tongue back into my mouth only to pull away again,"...are amazing"

I voice in me wonder if he meant me or what we did? As understanding as I was of the harsh truth behind romance, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from crying, if this was just some hook up. I wanted to know what this was to him, but I was scared to ask. I didn't want to offend the man, if I said one thing wrong, this could easily end horribly

I guess he could tell what I was thinking, because of the next thing that came out of his mouth."I want you to know, I'm not the type of guy that goes around sleeping with all his students. I just couldn't just sit and watch you any longer"

" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"Yo! Bolton! Hold up!"

Troy turned to look at his friend raising an eyebrow at his appearance. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was almost flat, sweat soaking his curls. His clothes were crumpled and - Are those bruises on his neck? He also accounted the little limp in his friends steps. Being as naive as Troy is, he just thought his friend got into another fight with their team rivals. His mouth always seemed to start a problem.

"Looks like Mr. Evans tore you a new one eh?", Troy joked passing him the ball and he caught it with ease.

Chad, after brushing off his forming blush, was about to tell him to fuck off, but his phone went off showing that he had a text......from Blonde Romeo?

*So damn sxy when u limp, c u latr, Curly ;)*

A goofy smile spread across his face. Looks like he put his number in his phone when he didn't notice. He closed his phone smiling.

"Yep"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first M/M HSM smut story! What do you think? Comment your thoughts


End file.
